Because of a Boy
by aMuggleBornPotterhead
Summary: Hermione had a one-night with Draco and ends up with a baby.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am terribly sorry for not posting recently. Something of a writer's block and limited time from a laptop. I am having severe writer's block with my other story Revenge and I have decided I might not continue...it all depends. Anyway here is another one. I know this chapter is very short but I'll make up for it in the next chapter. More undates soon. I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

A tug at her pants leg alerted Hermione of another person's presence in the room. She glanced down at the chortling toddler and felt her lips tugging into a smile. She bent down and picked up Scorpius, placing him on her left hip. His pale skin was milky and always warm, his wispy hair the same white – blonde shade as his father yet Hermione's wavy hair found its way to her son. His eyes weren't silver neither brown rather a peculiar shade of hazel that changed with his moods. His smile was wide and in the middle of the bottom gum were two white lumps. Hermione peered closely at them then smiled.

"Scorpius, you're teething. Poor you!" He cocked his head to the side then began to gurgle and clap his hands, the baby toy rattling rather loudly. A rapid tapping at the window sounded throughout the room drawing her attention to the large owl looking rather huffy about itself.

She opened the window and let the owl in, letting it nibble some owl snacks out from her hand. Scorpius leaned down and began to stroke – rather hit – the owl on the head. Hermione swatted his hand away playfully then stroked the owl's neck. She untied the parcel from the owl's leg and watched it stretch its wings importantly then fly out the window.

Scorpius gurgled again, dribble splattering around his mouth. Hermione gently wiped them away then set him on the bench. He looked intently at the package then at Hermione. She picked up the letter attached to the parcel then broke open the seal – a dragon curled around in a circle.

_Granger,_

_I have enclosed 100 Galleons for the use of my son. Considering that it is his birthday, I will visit later today. The parcel is for you as I will bring Scorpius' present this evening._

_Draco_

Hermione read the letter then glanced at Scorpius, who was playing with the wrapper of the parcel.

"Guess what? Your daddy's coming today!" she announced to him. He looked up then smiled. "Dada." He gurgled. She gave a wry smile. "Yes, Dada is coming today for your birthday."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have received numerous follows and favs for this story and I am really grateful that you actually bothered to take the time to read this story so thank you very much to all readers. As always please review as they help me think of ideas for following chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Across London, Draco sat in his office observing the snow gently fluttering down. A knock on the door echoed in the room and it opened. His secretary – what was her name – stepped in. "Sir, Miss Greengrass." He nodded curtly then sat back in his chair. Moments later, the clip – clop of high heels sounded on the cool hard floor.

"Darling, you need to be home by 5. I need to show you something." Her shrill whining voice made Draco feel like ripping out her throat. Almost. She wasn't good at anything. Except for in the bedroom. Not quite perfect though.

"Astoria, you had to come to my office personally to tell me that?"

"Yes because you ignore my owls and Patronus."

"For a reason."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I can't come anyway. It's Scorpius' birthday."

"What!? You're leaving me to see your illicit son and his mudblood whore of a mother?" Draco abruptly stood up and pinned her onto the wall.

"The war is over Astoria. And if you say that word again then we are over." She nodded.

"Well isn't this conformable?" she enquired, hoping to loosen the tension. Draco's son and family were a touchy topic between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him but Draco released his grip on her causing her to slump to the ground.

"Scorpius is my son no matter who his mother is. Do you understand that?" His voice sent shivers down her neck and she nodded again but this time it was feeble. "Good. Now get the god damn out of my office." He pointed at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the really short chapter before. I realise now that I had promised in my first chapter that I would make the chapters longer so this chapter is my longest yet in this story. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Hermione cautiously opened the box and peered inside. Pulling the black fabric out of the box she saw that it was…

"A dress?! Why the hell would he give me a dress?" She pulled the rest of the dress out of the box and examined the dress. It was made of black lace with the top half having intricate swirling patterns adorning the sides. She had to admit that that ferret did have some sense of fashion.

Small chubby fingers gently fingered the dress and Scorpius chortled. "Mama." His happy mood was infectious making Hermione smile. "Yes this is Mama's dress. Do you like it?" He clapped his hands eagerly, play toy rattling loudly. He looked around astonished at the sudden sound but after discovering where the sound came from his attention fixed itself firmly on the toy.

Hermione chuckled slightly to herself. She reached for her wand in her pocket. "_Expecto Patronum_." A silver otter sprung from the end of her wand and danced around her. "Take a message to Ginerva Weasley. Tell her to come around as soon as possible." It stood on its hind feet and nodded then danced out of the window.

Moments later a 'pop' was heard outside. Hermione opened the door and greeted the red head. "Hey Ginny, come in." She stepped aside and allowed her in. After closing the door, Hermione found Ginny cooing at Scorpius, who evidently was happy with all the attention.

"Scorpius, you're two years old. That means that you're a big boy. Do you want a present?" Scorpius clapped his hands excitedly. Ginny smiled then summoned a large parcel wrapped with brown paper. The boy greedily grabbed the package and began to figure out how it opened.

Hermione leant down and grabbed the package leaving a very astounded Scorpius. "Mama?" he whined.

"What do you say after you get something?" A thoughtful look crossed his face then he looked at Ginny. "Ta ta." Ginny smiled warmly. "You're welcome."

Hermione returned the package back to Scorpius who began to open it. Layer after layer of brown paper drifted to the ground and the boy looked triumphant when he reached his present – a figurine of Ginny riding her broom. He shrieked loudly when it started to fly around his head.

"Thanks Ginny. You really shouldn't have."

"Well since I play for the Cannons, they give me lots of freebies."

"I suppose but thanks any way."

"No problem. Now what was so important that you had to send me a Patronus?" Hermione looked at the ground then back up to her friend.

"The usual." Ginny nodded, understanding what Hermione meant.

"Continue."

"Malfoy says that he's going to come and visit Scorpius and I just need…guidance that's all."

"What time?"

"He's coming at 5." Ginny glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece and gasped. "But that's in half an hour. Hurry up to your room. I'll choose some clothes for you. Now hurry up! Go! Go!"

Hermione hurriedly stood up and lifted Scorpius onto her hip, his eyes still following the moving figurine. Ginny ushered Hermione into the bedroom and shut the door behind her. The red head rummaged through Hermione's wardrobe looking for something suitable to wear.

"Wear this and this." She said, chucking a woollen cardigan and skinny jeans onto the bed. She turned to face the wall allowing Hermione to change quickly into her new outfit. After she was finished, Ginny sat her down on the bed and began to do her hair, tying it into a braid.

"What kind of braid is this?" asked Hermione.

"Waterfall. Don't ask me where I learnt it." After Ginny seemed happy with her work, she nodded. "Done."

Hermione eyed herself in the mirror, looking at her outfit and hair. It seemed to…fancy. "Gin, I'm having dinner with a guy whom I had a one night stand with. It looks like I'm going on a date."

"Well, you're just going to casually show the ferret what he's missing out on."

"A cardigan and skinny jeans?"

"Nope." Then she waltzed out of the room, leaving Hermione to stare after her friend. Scorpius gave a small laugh as the figurine flew quickly pass his face leaving a cool breeze in his face. Hermione chuckled then picked up the child. She gave a quick kiss to the top of his head then carried him down the stairs. A delicious smell wafted up the stairs, leading them to kitchen.

Ginny was waving her wand over various pots and pans rather like Mrs Weasley: cutlery and silverware flew dangerously past Hermione and onto the table, different foods were spooning themselves onto plates. Even though she had been taught magic, Hermione was still amazed at how much could be done just by knowing the right spells. Soon Ginny had laid the table and after a quick goodbye to both of them, she exited the door.

She turned around and stifled a gasp. On the stairs stood Draco Malfoy, smirking. Ginny strode forward at him and jabbed a finger in his chest. "You dare hurt her or Scorpius and you're dead, ferret." Then she Apparated.

Scorpius looked up to see whether the red head had returned. Instead he saw his father. His face lit and he began to smile when Draco's hair started turning dark brown. Scorpius' face turned into horror as his father turned into Astoria Greengrass.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Hermione immediately noticed the eerie silence in the house. Scorpius wouldn't be able to stay quiet for so long. A peep into the living room brought shock to her face. Astoria had taped Scorpius' mouth and was binding him to a chair.

Hermione's motherly instinct kicked in and she stalked to Astoria, wand outstretched. "How did you get into my house?" she demanded.

Astoria smiled angelical. "Hon, I wouldn't call this a house. It's more of a grotto than a house don't you think? And as for the getting in part, Polyjuice Potion is oh so hard to make yet it's oh so easy to deceive anyone."

"What do you want, Astoria?"

Her face turned cold. "What do I want?!" she shrieked. "All I wanted was to have a quiet night with Draco but no he decides that he wants to spend the evening with his heir and mudblood. So let's cut to the chase. I'm going to take little Scorpius here and I'll erase all memories of you."

"You can't do that! He's my son, not some…toy."

Astoria was now panting heavily, her wand jutted into Hermione throat. Hermione groped around for her wand then remembered dismally that she had left it on the kitchen bench.

"I can do whatever I want. You know why? Because I am the fiancée of the most influential person in the world and there's nothing, nothing you can do about it."

Ropes erupted from Astoria's wand and began to coil around Hermione's neck. Scorpius whimpered through the tape, causing the ropes to momentarily stop.

"Shut up you stupid child!" she shouted, clearly enraged. "Let's see how you feel after seeing your mother tortured and dead before your very eyes. _Crucio_!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating recently. I have got many reviews as to where Draco is so...he's back!

The curse hung in the air for a moment before being absorbed by another spell. In the doorway stood Draco, looking strangely calm.

"Miss Greengrass, please leave these premises immediately."

"But Draco…" she began to whine. Astoria walked over to where Draco was and placed a hand on his chest. "I was just having a little bit of fun."

"As well as leaving these premises, you will collect your possessions from Malfoy Manor and leave my life." The calm demeanour of Draco's tone sent shivers down Astoria's spine. She whimpered as if he had slapped her before Apparating to the Manor.

After ensuring that she had left, Draco rushed to Hermione's side. She was slumped over, unconscious. He fumbled with the ropes around her neck then checked her vitals. She was breathing, barely and her pulse felt weak under his fingertips. A muffled whimper sounded behind him and Draco turned to see the pleading face of his son.

"Scorpius, what did Astoria do to you?" Scorpius answered with small whimpers. Not wanting to leave the unconscious girl, Draco reluctantly laid her gently on the ground before attending to Scorpius.

As soon as he was free from the chair, Scorpius clambered onto his father's lap. "Dada." Draco placed a comforting hand on his back and soothed him.

"Sh. Calm down, Scorpius. Mama's going to be OK."

"Mama." Whimpered the child. Draco placed Scorpius on his hip then scampered over to her side. He rechecked her vitals and was relieved that Hermione was still breathing.

"Come Scorpius. Let's take Mama to St. Mungo's."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Soooooo sorry for updating recently. School work has been piling up and I've got papers the size of mountains on either side of my desk.

Draco rubbed his eyes wearily then shifted into a more comfortable position. The chair, once foreign, seemed to be moulded to the contour his body. Scorpius lay beside his mother, his eyes fluttering slightly in his sleep. It had been a week since Astoria's attack on Hermione but she still hadn't woken. The doctors were positive that she would wake up. "It'll take time." They had said.

Scorpius began to stir and was soon wide awake, comparing his small chubby hands to the thin bony ones of Draco's. The fact that his hands barely covered Draco's palm made Draco smile despite the circumstances. Scorpius looked at his father, his eyes now more grey – hazel then brown – hazel.

Draco sighed. "I think we'd better go home now, Scorpius." He gurgled then lifted his arms, begging Draco to carry him, his wishes soon compiled.

He lifted him to Hermione's bed. "Say bye – bye to Mama." Scorpius laid a slobbery kiss onto his mother's cheek. Draco chuckled then leant down to kiss her cheek. His hands lingered quickly over hers before being withdrawn into a pocket.

"Get well soon."

Draco carried Scorpius to outside St. Mungo's then Apparated to Hermione's house. Home was now Hermione's apartment; Malfoy Manor seemed like a big dungeon. After setting Scorpius to sleep, Draco retreated to the living room. Sitting down on the sofa, he glanced around the room. It was the same as it had been three years ago. It was homey and comfortable with a couple of mementoes from their Hogwarts years placed around the room.

Draco's eyes slowly closed as he finally succumbed to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for not updating in aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggggggggeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee esssssssssssss. I haven't been able to type for a while. I realise now that two year olds nearly have a full set of teeth and can speak properly. So let's make Scorpius one year old.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Draco woke up to the sound of squealing. Scorpius! He rushed to his room to find him playing with a snowy owl.

"Scorpius! Let that poor owl go." Draco quickly recognised the owl as a St. Mungo's owl so he quickly ripped the letter from the owl's leg. It stretched its wing then soared into the morning sky.

_Mr Draco Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to say that Ms Hermione Granger has made excellent recovery. She wishes to see you and her son._

_Anna Scott_

_Head Healer_

Draco quickly scanned the letter, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Dada?" enquired Scorpius.

"Hmm. Mama's better. Do you want to go see her?" Scorpius grinned, a big toothless grin with two stubs of white on the bottom gum.

Draco smiled briefly before grabbing Scorpius and Apparating out of the house. Moments later, a small pop was able to be heard outside St Mungo's. Ensuring that both he and Scorpius hadn't Splintered, Draco entered inside, Scorpius on his hip. They were directly led to Hermione's room after explaining to a bewildered receptionist who they had come to visit.

"Ready to see Mama, Scorpius?" Not waiting for a reply he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Draco slowly opened the door.

"Mama!" shrieked Scorpius. Hermione was sitting up on the bed, beaming at the two blonde headed boys. Draco placed him on the bed, where he stayed for the next hour playing with his mother. Soon Scorpius' eyes became droopy and he fell asleep on Hermione's lap. Draco sat on the chair beside the hospital bed.

"So…how are you?" began Draco.

"I'm fine. I'm still a bit dazed but otherwise I should be fine. The Healer says that I can go home today if I'm feeling up to it."

"Are you going to?"

"Come home? Maybe…I'll see how I am after Scorpius wakes up." She gestured to the boy. "What happened after…you know…Astoria nearly choked me to death?"

The next half hour was spent by Draco talking of the past week. Finally Scorpius stirred, gazing at Hermione.

"I'll call the Healer to check over me." She pressed a red button on the side of her bed. A Healer came tumbling into the room, arms full of papers.

"Are you all right, Miss Granger?" enquired the Healer, who had set down the pile of papers on the table beside the bed.

"Yes, Healer Scott. Oh Draco, this is Healer Anna Scott. Healer Scott this is Draco Malfoy, my…"

"Boyfriend?"

"No. I mean yes. I mean he's not exactly my…"

"Pleased to meet you." Said Draco, shaking hands with the Healer.

"Pleased to meet you too Mr Malfoy." She turned her attention to Hermione. "You know I'm awfully busy Miss Granger."

"Sorry to disturb you, I would just like to be checked before you release me."

"Certainly." The Healer checked Hermione over once before giving her the all clear. "Now remember Miss Granger, no vigorous exercise or activities. Nothing that will strain your body."

"Yes, mother." The Healer gave Hermione a small smile. "Take care."


End file.
